


29 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 29 : "Danse avec moi."
Relationships: Kohza/Nefertari Vivi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	29 décembre

**29 décembre**

— Danse avec moi.

Zoro leva les yeux et découvrit une main tendue en signe d'invitation juste devant lui. Il remonta le bras du regard jusqu'à atteindre le visage rayonnant de Sanji. Il avait les pommettes rougies, soit à cause de l'alcool, soit du fait qu'il ait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée, ou peut-être une combinaison des deux. Zoro l'avait observé depuis sa chaise. Il avait dansé avec la mariée, avec Nami et Robin, dans un chaos de bras agités dans tous les sens avec leur groupe d'amis. Zoro avait profité du spectacle, prenant parfois des photos ou des vidéos de ces instants de joie. Il en avait d'ailleurs certainement plus de Sanji que des mariés, mais ça personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

— Tu sais bien que je ne danse pas, répondit-il finalement.

— C'est un slow, t'as pas besoin de savoir danser, remarqua Sanji.

Zoro hésita. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

— S'il te plaît.

Zoro soupira, prétendant qu'il lui faisait une énorme faveur. Il posa son téléphone sur la table derrière lui, puis attrapa la main de Sanji. Sanji tira pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, laissant Zoro passer les siens autour de sa taille. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, joue contre joue, ils commencèrent à tournoyer lentement sous la direction de Sanji. Zoro se détendit contre lui, profitant du moment.

— C'est agréable, remarqua Sanji après un moment.

Zoro grogna son approbation. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

— C'était un beau mariage hein.

Le regard de Sanji était fixé sur quelque chose un peu plus loin, et Zoro devina que ce devait être le couple nouvellement marié.

— Un peu trop… fastueux, répondit Zoro en regardant autour de lui.

L'immense salle était illuminée par des chandeliers à l'ancienne, avec des bougies, ce qui donnait une ambiance feutrée et magique. Le champagne qui remplissait les flûtes était de la meilleure qualité, le repas digne des plus grands restaurants. Sans compter toutes les personnalités qui avaient assisté à la cérémonie.

— Vivi est une princesse après tout, rien n'est trop beau pour elle. 

Vivi était certes une princesse, mais Kohza n'était pas un prince. Zoro se demanda s'il avait eu son mot à dire pendant la préparation. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour l'instant, il regardait sa nouvelle femme avec une telle affection que Zoro détourna les yeux, gêné. Son regard tomba sur le père de Vivi.

— Il sait bien s'amuser pour un roi, remarqua-t-il en regardant le digne homme faire le pitre avec les enfants.

— C'est vraiment cool qu'il ait permis à Vivi de se marier avec qui elle voulait.

— On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge. 

— Oui mais il y en a encore tellement qui n'ont pas le choix.

Le silence retomba entre eux. La chanson se termina, mais une autre démarra juste derrière. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour arrêter leur petite danse.

— Tu aimerais être à leur place ? demanda Zoro.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu aimerais que ce soit ton mariage ?

Zoro sentit Sanji se tendre, puis il se recula un peu, suffisamment pour voir son expression.

— Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

— J'ai pas dit ça, protesta Zoro.

Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait pensé plusieurs fois au cours de cette journée.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le mariage ?

— C'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est juste que ça m'a l'air un peu inutile. On n'a pas besoin d'être mariés pour rester ensemble toute la vie. C'est juste un morceau de papier.

— Mais après aujourd'hui tu commences à te poser des questions.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Sanji le connaissait trop bien. Zoro haussa les épaules. En regardant Sanji danser, il s'était demandé s'il aurait le même sourire s'ils dansaient ensemble à leur propre mariage. Il avait envie d'offrir ça à Sanji. Il était un éternel romantique, et Zoro savait qu'il voulait un jour se marier. Il lui avait affirmé le contraire plusieurs fois, lui assurant que tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, mariés ou non, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Mais Zoro savait qu'au fond de lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait vraiment.

— Ce ne sera pas un mariage d'hiver comme celui-ci, dit-il enfin.

Sanji parut surpris mais rentra dans son jeu.

— Un mariage de printemps alors, juste avant les fortes chaleurs.

— Avec juste nos amis et la famille, pas d'inconnus.

— Un repas à la campagne, dans une de ces granges restaurées. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de reprendre leur position, joue contre joue.

— Il faudra que tu fasses une vraie demande en mariage alors.

— Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? protesta Zoro.

— On verra, répondit Sanji un peu énigmatiquement.

Ils dansèrent à nouveau en silence, tous deux pensant à leur avenir commun.

— Un jour, murmura Sanji contre son oreille.

— Un jour, confirma Zoro.


End file.
